When Love Takes Over
by TsukinoDiamante
Summary: What can a woman do for the man she loves? Usagi only wanted him for her entirely. Sorry if my spelling mistakes are so many, is the first time that I write in english,spanish is my native language.


Usagi was lying on the grass that morning. Nothing seemed to worry her since she had a big smile garnishing her face, but if you could look at her directly in the eyes, you would discover that "nothing" was everything. All that gossip and lies were drilling slowly into her soul, trespassing all what she had believed for years. Could you imagine wake up some day and find out that the whole bag of tricks was a lie? Usagi did. Usagi was fighting against her feelings every day. She had to fight with what her friends had been telling her, besides what the man she loved said and did. "But they must be mistaken" she thought. She always had the same thoughts, because her boyfriend, the love of her life, the man who had been in love with her since five years ago could not tell a lie. Ever. They have an extraordinary relationship; they are the perfect couple, they belong together, their love is above of all what they know. "If I am not by your side, I could not conceive life; let me die in that moment." He said once in their third anniversary. "He could not be lying." She thought again. But just after that day, the gossip started. Her friends insisted every time that they saw her.

Two years had passed now since then, and the gossip still a fact. Her friends never stop, even when she no longer considers them as such, because a true friend never would say something so awful of the man she loves. "He just gave me a ring. A promise ring to get married soon." Usagi told Mina last week, when she came over to her house to say the same. "He gave it to you a year ago now, and he still delaying the wedding with stupid excuses. He sees you less and less as the days pass by. Why can't you see?" Mina almost screams. "He's working too hard, he's busy and all because he wants to buy me a house so we can marry then." Mina grabbed her purse and left the house immediately after Usagi's answer. She cried after, she cried a lot. After all these memories came to her mind, she stood up while her body was shaking. Usagi decided to talk to him because that needed to end; he needed to explain everything of what was happening. She walked slowly, as her steps were heavy and full of terror.

She could not believe her eyes. In spite of everything that he had promised her, there he was, with another girl, laughing and joking… all those things her friends had told her seemed to be coming true. Five wasted years suddenly weighed in her back. They kissed so passionately right in front of her, as long ago he stopped doing it with her. She was there, watching them being too happy; she remembered that she forgot what happiness means long ago. Her eyes crossed with his and everything ended. She turned away and started walking. A second later, she felt his hand on her shoulder. That hand that she knew very well, the same hand that gave the ring to her, the same hand that she held for five years while walking down the streets, the same hand that touched her while making love… Why wasn't she crying? That was the perfect moment to do it, the moment of the truth, the moment of her end. His voice was like a painful blade cutting his heart from top to bottom.

What is worse than hearing the voice of the man you love saying good bye? Usagi could not think of anything when she first listened to him. His poker face was a joke, he must be laughing inside. They loved each other as much as they hated each other. She walked home, thinking in him, he was what she always wanted, she only could think of death. Death was a need, a fact, a misery. Her headache needed to stop. She took the pocket knife that belonged to him from the bureau with some gloves on, that knife that had his fingerprints everywhere. She looked at it for a long time, knowing her destiny. Usagi wrote carefully in a piece of paper what he said before. After this, she put it on the bed, right next to her. The knife cut a perfect line through her veins, she felt the blood going out her body, winning and losing at the same time. She took off the gloves and hid them in the trash that was going to be thrown tomorrow morning. Then she laid in bed and waited for her end, painting her bedspread with red, the most beautiful red that she had ever seen. A tear fell upon her face and she finally closed her eyes.

Her body was found the next morning, when Alice, the housekeeper, came in for the trash. Alice almost dies of a heart attack and she called the police, but first she took the trash out. The police came ten minutes later, after the call, they checked the whole room and they found a pair of man shoes. Also a pocket knife that had blood on it under the bed, and finally a note that said: "If I am not by your side, I could not conceive life; let me die in that moment. If my destiny isn't with yours, I rather die; I rather keep you away from happiness." The handwriting didn't fit with hers; they had to find who wrote that note and whose fingerprints were in the knife. Five hours passed since they found the body and finally they had answers. The fingerprints belonged to Mamoru Chiba, as well as the shoes and the handwriting fit perfectly to his. He was imprisoned that night, while he was in bed with that woman which whom he had betrayed Usagi for years.

The police gave him the note, and as he read it, he only could cry for hours and hours that never ended. He knew he didn't hold the pocket knife that evening, but he knew it was his fault, directly or indirectly, he killed her years before. He killed her alive and now he was going to pay for it for the rest of his life. Usagi kept her word. "If my destiny isn't with yours, I rather die; I rather keep you away from happiness." Good God, why she loved him so much, why he stopped loving her if she was the perfect woman. Why he had to meet her that day in the fair, five years ago?

Usagi was lying on the grass that morning. Nothing seemed to worry her since she had a big smile garnishing her face, but if you could look at her directly in the eyes, you would discover that "nothing" was everything. All that gossip and lies were drilling slowly into her soul, trespassing all what she had believed for years. Could you imagine wake up some day and find out that the whole bag of tricks was a lie? Usagi did. Usagi was fighting against her feelings every day. She had to fight with what her friends had been telling her, besides what the man she loved said and did. "But they must be mistaken" she thought. She always had the same thoughts, because her boyfriend, the love of her life, the man who had been in love with her since five years ago could not tell a lie. Ever. They have an extraordinary relationship; they are the perfect couple, they belong together, their love is above of all what they know. "If I am not by your side, I could not conceive life; let me die in that moment." He said once in their third anniversary. "He could not be lying." She thought again. But just after that day, the gossip started. Her friends insisted every time that they saw her.

Two years had passed now since then, and the gossip still a fact. Her friends never stop, even when she no longer considers them as such, because a true friend never would say something so awful of the man she loves. "He just gave me a ring. A promise ring to get married soon." Usagi told Mina last week, when she came over to her house to say the same. "He gave it to you a year ago now, and he still delaying the wedding with stupid excuses. He sees you less and less as the days pass by. Why can't you see?" Mina almost screams. "He's working too hard, he's busy and all because he wants to buy me a house so we can marry then." Mina grabbed her purse and left the house immediately after Usagi's answer. She cried after, she cried a lot. After all these memories came to her mind, she stood up while her body was shaking. Usagi decided to talk to him because that needed to end; he needed to explain everything of what was happening. She walked slowly, as her steps were heavy and full of terror.

She could not believe her eyes. In spite of everything that he had promised her, there he was, with another girl, laughing and joking… all those things her friends had told her seemed to be coming true. Five wasted years suddenly weighed in her back. They kissed so passionately right in front of her, as long ago he stopped doing it with her. She was there, watching them being too happy; she remembered that she forgot what happiness means long ago. Her eyes crossed with his and everything ended. She turned away and started walking. A second later, she felt his hand on her shoulder. That hand that she knew very well, the same hand that gave the ring to her, the same hand that she held for five years while walking down the streets, the same hand that touched her while making love… Why wasn't she crying? That was the perfect moment to do it, the moment of the truth, the moment of her end. His voice was like a painful blade cutting his heart from top to bottom.

What is worse than hearing the voice of the man you love saying good bye? Usagi could not think of anything when she first listened to him. His poker face was a joke, he must be laughing inside. They loved each other as much as they hated each other. She walked home, thinking in him, he was what she always wanted, she only could think of death. Death was a need, a fact, a misery. Her headache needed to stop. She took the pocket knife that belonged to him from the bureau with some gloves on, that knife that had his fingerprints everywhere. She looked at it for a long time, knowing her destiny. Usagi wrote carefully in a piece of paper what he said before. After this, she put it on the bed, right next to her. The knife cut a perfect line through her veins, she felt the blood going out her body, winning and losing at the same time. She took off the gloves and hid them in the trash that was going to be thrown tomorrow morning. Then she laid in bed and waited for her end, painting her bedspread with red, the most beautiful red that she had ever seen. A tear fell upon her face and she finally closed her eyes.

Her body was found the next morning, when Alice, the housekeeper, came in for the trash. Alice almost dies of a heart attack and she called the police, but first she took the trash out. The police came ten minutes later, after the call, they checked the whole room and they found a pair of man shoes. Also a pocket knife that had blood on it under the bed, and finally a note that said: "If I am not by your side, I could not conceive life; let me die in that moment. If my destiny isn't with yours, I rather die; I rather keep you away from happiness." The handwriting didn't fit with hers; they had to find who wrote that note and whose fingerprints were in the knife. Five hours passed since they found the body and finally they had answers. The fingerprints belonged to Mamoru Chiba, as well as the shoes and the handwriting fit perfectly to his. He was imprisoned that night, while he was in bed with that woman which whom he had betrayed Usagi for years.

The police gave him the note, and as he read it, he only could cry for hours and hours that never ended. He knew he didn't hold the pocket knife that evening, but he knew it was his fault, directly or indirectly, he killed her years before. He killed her alive and now he was going to pay for it for the rest of his life. Usagi kept her word. "If my destiny isn't with yours, I rather die; I rather keep you away from happiness." Good God, why she loved him so much, why he stopped loving her if she was the perfect woman. Why he had to meet her that day in the fair, five years ago?


End file.
